


TRANSLATION: Gegenseitige Zutatenbeschaffung by the one and only Heathen_archive

by Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic, Deutsch | German, Fan Comics, M/M, Translation, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Während alle anderen ihre Apparier-Prüfung absolvieren, schlagen sich Harry, Draco und Ernie mit Slughorns Vorstellung eines "spaßigen" Zaubertranks herum. Frisch ejakuliertes Sperma wird als Zutat für diesen speziellen Trank benötigt. Die zartfühlende Geschichte handelt von sexuellem Leistungsdruck, männlichen Anti-Verbrüderungsritualen und Erpressung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRANSLATION: Gegenseitige Zutatenbeschaffung by the one and only Heathen_archive

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mutually Assured Extraction](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35511) by heathen_archive. 



  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Heathen_archive** sadly is no longer active in fandom. :( Please leave your comment for her [on her Fanart page](http://community.livejournal.com/hd_fanart/284734.html) on Livejournal.


End file.
